speculative fiction
by taemins
Summary: to him, she was every simile, every metaphor, every word he could entrust to her.


a few prompt-shots of one of my otp's to refine my writing skills.

**speculative fiction**  
ezra/aria – PG.  
to him, she was every simile, every metaphor, every word he could entrust to her.

**Disclaimer: **well, I wouldn't be writing here if I did own Pretty Little Liars now would I? PLL iz naht mine.

(Doesn't follow any particular plot-line in PLL. Each prompt is random and has it's own parallel universe.)

* * *

**Ink.**

Ezra raked his hands through his ruffled brown hair. He sighed in frustration. The pen on the empty lined paper not able to write down the words that were prancing around in his mind.

Ezra was not quite sure how to start. Should I be direct? Do I add flashbacks? Why is this so hard? Ezra grabbed the black biro and instead began to draw stick figures holding hands on the top left of the paper.

What was he doing? He couldn't concentrate, his mind racing at the thought of what he was trying to put down on the paper. Maybe if I just write one word it will all come to me…

_Aria, _Ezra wrote. Looking at her name made him smile softly, she was wonderful in every single way.

Aria Montgomery was an enigma to him – an enigma he loves so much. She continued to surprise him in so many ways. The time she came into his classroom during break, and he reminded her there was a make-up test and she proceeded to open the zipper of her jacket revealing her tie that said 'wear me!'… _that_ definitely had him thinking of things he unquestionably wasn't allowed to think while he was in an English room in test conditions.

Ezra looked back to the paper and began to write, inspiration knocking him hard on the face. The ink seeping through the paper in his haste to not forget the amount of insurmountable love that was flowing from his heart to his hand, but then he heard a voice call out his name.

"Ezra…" And he released himself from his reverie and turn to the room with the slightly opened door he could see Aria, in his bed, wanting him to go back to her so they could be whole, together and in love with each other.

Ezra smiled and put his pen down and proceeded to walk into his bedroom where Aria awaited. His cheesy, trying-not-to-be-cliché and honest pre-speech for what he was going to say when he proposes to Aria could wait.

* * *

**Faith.**

"Okay class, please read chapters three and four of To Kill A Mockingbird by next lesson. You may leave." Ezra dismissed the class and proceeded to pack things on his desk.

"Mr. Fitz? Can I talk to you?" A light voice said. Ezra looked up to see one of his favourite students. He fake-coughed.

"Yes, Aria?" Ezra darted his eyes to the students leaving the classroom and then looked back to Aria's face, concentrating on her eyes that he loved looking at so much.

Aria looked at him with a tingle of sadness in her eyes and he knew that she was struggling with something. They had been in a rut lately, with Aria randomly leaving him during their special (and limited) time together whenever she reads a text and then having an argument over it.

Aria begun fiddling with the paint on her fingernails, "I… uh, I'm… sorry." She trailed off, her lip slightly quivering with last consonant of her apology. Ezra looked at her with comfort, he knew she was already forgiven even before her apology, before all their fights. Because he can never be mad at her.

"I know it's hard, for you to be put in the dark like this but I just… I don't want you to think of me differently… I know it's not the right place to say this but I just really needed to say it…" Aria's head was down, still playing with the paint on her fingernails.

"This doesn't change anything Aria, I just want you to tell me." Ezra said softly. He wanted to touch her, to hold her face in his hands and tell her that it will be okay if she just told him, that he won't look at her any different if she told him or not. Ezra had faith in this relationship in whatever circumstance they were brought to.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ezra quickly changed his façade and looked at the door.

"Mr. Fitz? I'd like to ask to you about a few things that we went over in class?" The student said. Ezra looked at Aria, giving her a silent apology. Aria nodded.

"Um, I'll just talk to you some other time. Bye Mr. Fitz." It hurt when Aria called him like that, something so formal. But he nodded nonetheless and watched Aria walk away and the other student walk towards his desk.

"So, what can I help you with?"

* * *

**Devotion.**

Ezra doesn't say the words, he realises the power those three words have. They have the power to make him or break him beyond repair. But he feels the need to say it, because she's so lovely and breathtaking and makes his heart say the things his mouth cannot speak and maybe, just maybe they would be able to go on dates out in public, be able to kiss her senseless in front of her parents and maybe even marry her someday.

He really wants to say it, especially now, as he sees her making lunch for him in his kitchen. And he thinks, his 22 to her 16 and how it is illegal by law in every single way possible and that because they are in love it doesn't matter, but it changes so many things. Everything he thought of before would not be able to happen unless they went away, far away – which he could do, but he knew Aria better and she would say no, that she can't leave her parents, her friends…

Ezra then weighed his options, and he realised that the benefits far outweighed the drawbacks. He loves her, and she loves him (after being constantly reassured that nothing between her and that Jason DiLaurentis, who he does not like at all) and that is probably all that really matters.

"You know, I'm so okay with devoting my life to making you lunch everyday. It's so fulfilling." Aria suddenly says, putting down the plate of crepes on the coffee table that sat in front of Ezra. Aria lies down on the couch and sits on Ezra's lap.

"I think I'd be okay with that too." And Aria kisses him on the cheek and is suddenly reassured that all the drawbacks of their relationship just don't matter.

* * *

**Morning.**

"_Mmm… Ezra…" Aria moaned, her neck tilting to the side giving Ezra more access. Ezra worked his mouth on her delightful neck, placing tiny little love bites. He tugged on Aria's singlet top, signaling to her that he was going to take it off. _

_Ezra began his journey to her collarbones and further down to the valley of her breasts…_

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" A voice shouted. Ezra was suddenly gone from his (very wonderful) dream and covered his eyes in an attempt to hide from the sunlight that shone brightly from his window. Ezra groaned from the contact of the sun with his eyes.

"Ah…" Ezra turned his head and put the pillow over it, trying to get back to his sleep and back to his dream, where his precious Aria was waiting for him.

"Ezra, get up!" Ezra felt the bed dip at the unexpected persons weight and two hands slightly caressing his back. Ezra groaned again and dug himself deeper into his bed.

Then he suddenly felt a body cover his entire backside. Ezra turned around so he was lying down properly to see the protruding persons body.

"Woah, Ezra hold on – I was just about to fall off because you turned around so quickly!" It was Aria. Straddling him, in the morning. Was this a part of his dream?

"Aria? What…"

"Shh… Let Aria give you a morning workout."

And a morning workout Ezra received.

* * *

**Desk.**

Ezra lifted Aria up onto his work desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We.. shouldn't.. be doing this... now." Aria gasped, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

**Panties. **

Ezra was cleaning up the mess that was his room. After a night of canoodling with Aria his room had been left into a pig-sty. As he was fixing his bed his hand touched a piece of delicate fabric. It was Aria's panties.

His face flushed a tinge of red, suddenly remembering the events of last night. Only for his reverie to be broken by the phone ringing.

Sighing, he grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"So, have you found my panties yet?"

* * *

**Blue.**

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Ezra asked quietly. He had just found out about all the things that had happened regarding -A, from -A herself (himself?), he had received an e-mail, subject heading '_everything aria has been hiding from you' _with a post script on the bottom that said '_Be careful Ezra, I know all of your secrets'. _Ezra looked at Aria, as if searching for answers.

"Ezra, I couldn't tell you! I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if I did. You're the one stable thing in my life right now.. A is trying to break us apart and I didn't want you leaving me if A did anything bad." Aria began fiddling with her nails, Ezra noticing that she was chipping the paint off hardly.

"I wouldn't have left you if you told me! Whoever this A person is, they can't get between us. I love you, okay?" Ezra tried reassuring her, holding her arms to stable her but she wasn't looking at him. Ezra tried to mask his hurt.

"A could be watching us right now, A is probably doing all this to break us apart. We won't let that happen. Aria, listen to me," Ezra cupped Aria's face so she could look at him, "I will not leave you, ever." Aria's eyes began to bubble over with tears.

"Ezra... Ezra I'm so sorry..." Aria crushed herself to him.

Ezra smiled against Aria's hair. They were going to be alright.


End file.
